Big Dipper!
by Nanako the neko
Summary: You move to Gravity Falls about five years ago, you live with Wendy and her family due to your parents traveling around so much and you had enough of it and finally this summer you can finally meet the famous pines twins your best friend Wendy keep's telling you about because finally they are coming back to Gravity Fall. (you are 22 year old who is short and the twins are 18)
1. Welcome Back!

"Come on (y/n) We have to hurry up to the bus stop or else were going to miss Mabel and Dipper."  
"Relax Wendy I'm coming and I got your keys so lets just go already"  
We finally get to the bus stop and are greeted by Stan, Stanford, Grenda, Candy and Zoos. We look to see the bus pulling in and everyone is so excited. I picture in my head a girl with long brown hair with funky colored hair pieces and a over sized colorful sweater and a boy with brown scruffy hair a very thin body and wearing Wendy old hunter hat. I see a girl jump off the bus screaming out of excitement and running to hug her bff Grenda and Candy.  
"Oh Mabel it so good to finally see you again we missed you so much" said Candy as she started to wipe her eyes before the tears could start to run down her face.  
"Yeah girl you don't understand how excited we were when we heard you and Dipper were finally coming back to Gravity Falls, I had to tell Marius to let me comeback home early so I wouldn't miss you coming back. He is soooooo clingy!" said Grenda as she rolled her eyes  
"i'm so happy to be back I missed you guys so much. You both have evolved into to such beautiful women."  
"so did you!" Wendy interjected with a smile on her face.  
"WENDY!" Mabel jumped Wendy so happy to see her,Wendy always described them as her second family. So she was super pumped to see them but then we got a run for our money when we finally saw Dipper.  
"Damnit Mabel would you at least take your stuff off the bus, I cant carry your bags, my bags and waddles with out getting stuck in the door way"  
We all looked up to see this hulking eighteen year old with a height of six foot eight inches maybe and the body of a god.  
"Holy Mother Of God! Kid you got huge, HAHA now you are a true pine Dipper." Said stan as he took Waddles and put him down to hug his nephew along with stanford joining in and saying  
"Wow kid puberty did real good with you."  
"I guess. It doesn't help with the fact that now girls don't want to date me not because im a nerd but now because of my size."  
"well can you blame them kid?"  
"no..." Dipper said in defeat as he looked down at the ground when he looked back up and saw Grenda,Wendy and Candy looking at him strange  
"Are you guys ok"He said with a crooked smile mixed with a confused expression.  
(He is huge!) the three girls thought. Dipper laughed nervously and then finally noticed a short chubby girl next to Wendy, You were staring at him a bit shocked this was not what you envisioned. You both just ended up staring at each other and the first thing that ran through Dipper's mind was how cute you were and how he wanted you so bad. But of course the first thing you thought of was how fine he was and how big he was and you were not only thinking about his height.


	2. Surprise!

You all enter the mystery shack to see you have a surprise guest.  
"AHHHHH PACIFICA"  
"Oh hey Mabel welcome baaa.. ufffhhh"  
Before pacifica could finish what she was saying, Mabel glomped her. Pacifica ended up hugging her back she wouldn't admit it but she was super excited to see Mabel.  
"So ummm where is Dipper?"she said blushing a little  
"oh He should be coming in now he and the other are bringing in our stuff."  
"Wait why do you need so many people to grab like four bags."  
"oh well you see it's because.."  
Mabel was cut off shortly when she heard her brother calling her.  
"Hey Mabel where do you want your stuff?  
Pacifica jaw dropped when she saw dipper walk in straddling two huge brief cases one on his shoulder the other snuggled under his arm. He had his sweater zipped down half way so all that was showing was beautiful pecs pushing against a tight red shirt.  
"Holy crap He is ripped Mabel,What the hell happened to him? " (not that i'm complaining though) She thought to herself.  
"I don't know! Super puberty or radiation."  
"Mabel I don't have radiation or go through super puberty."  
"Then what is it then Dipper?" said Soos as he walked with two suitcases  
"Honestly I don't know and neither does the doctor."  
"Huh interesting. I might have to do some research then."  
"Oh quit it with the science mumbo jumbo and let the kids enjoy there summer."  
We all laughed a little at how the old men bickered with each other. Then Mabel and Dipper looked each other.  
"Um guys we have something really important to tell all of you."  
"What is it kiddo's?"  
"We wont be staying for the summer..we are ummmm"  
"we are moving to gravity fall Mabel found a great fashion school and I wanna become your apprentice and help old mcguket in his lab"  
Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard this news and it also explained all the luggage they bought with them.  
"Oh My God dudes this is awesome, i'm so happy. But where are you two dudes gonna stay?"  
"We were kinda hoping we can move in here and live in the attic like we did that's ok?"  
"Of course it is dudes. This is great it's gonna be just like old time's im so happy you two are is gonna be awesome!"  
"Yeah this is awesome we hang out like we did before and I'll hit up the crew they totally miss you guys and oh shit I completely forgot to introduce you to some one. Guys this is (y/n) she moved here five years ago. She is super cool,but get startled easily so go easy on her."  
"You make me sound like a fucking deer Wendy! But it's nice to meet you too, I have heard so much about you two."  
"It's nice to meet you too (y/n) I'm Mabel, but you already know." Before she can give a huge introduction about herself Dipper cut her off.  
"It's nice to meet you (y/n) I'm Dipper." You noticed his face was a bit red and he was sweating a little, was he nervous? Either way you cant say anything because you were blushing too. The way his blue eye's starred at your (e/c) eyes and how his brown hair just fell so perfectly on his face you were mesmerized. But you came to reality when you realized Dipper was calling your name.  
"Hey um (y/n) are you ok?"  
"Oh ummmm i'm fine sorry zoned out there heheheheheheh"you were so embarrassed, you couldn't believe that happen especially since you never had feeling for some one in so long.  
(What the hell is wrong with me?)


	3. Slumber Party

Three months passed and I got really close with the Pine's twins. Mabel is my BFF and I have slumber parties with her all the time pretty much and me and Dipper also talk about the crazy things that go on in Gravity fall. For some reason when he talk's so passionately about the mystery's in the woods he looks so cute. It makes me wanna see what he sees or at least have this amazing experience with him. I can't believe I just thought that way about him. But I can't help it, there is just something about him that every time I'm near him I just become weak in the knees and my heart would start to pound.

 **...**

As I was running through my thoughts, I hear someone calling my name. It was Wendy trying to tell me that were at the mystery shack. I shake my head to bring me back to reality

"Oh wow that was fast!"

"Hahaha, (y/n) are you ok? I noticed that as of late you get lost in your thoughts to a point you forget where you are."

"I don't think I have been that bad"

"(y/n) the other day you walked into a ice cream truck and it was parked, and on top of that when went to the pool and Instead of you walking to the locker to change you fell right into the deep end of the pool and almost drown. There was also when you.."

"Ok Wendy I get it. I guess I have been a bit lost in my thoughts I will be more careful. Beside I will be with the pines the next three weeks."

"I would honestly rather be with you guys right now instead of going to this stupid family unfortunately I can't."

We didn't realize that Dipper and Mabel came to help with the suitcases,even though I only had two. But what made us realize they were there is when Mabel pressed her face against the window and she screamed

"What are you two talking about?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Me and Wendy both thought we had a heart attack that moment

Once we calmed down we got out of the car and started getting my stuff out of it. Mabel was so excited to have another girl close to her age in the shack and Dipper was also excited as well to finally talk to someone else about the mystery's of gravity too, beside his sister.

"I'm so excited this is going to be the best slumber party EVER!" Mabel screamed as she grabbed my arm and ran with me to the mystery shack.

Dipper P.O.V

I watched as Mabel dragged (y/n) into the mystery shack leaving me with the luggage. (y/n) look so happy, I can't help but love how she looks when she smiles and how the sun shine's off her (h/l) (h/c) and how her clothes hug her body so perfectly and..

"Whistle! Are you checking out my best friend dipper?"

"Huh! WHAT! no, I mean she is really cool but I wasn't checking her out I was just making sure she doesn't trip and fall and hurt herself since Mabel was basically dragging her away a a an and"

" HAHAH dude it's cool if you like her. Just stop mumbling, you look like an idiot"

Wendy couldn't stop laughing, I must have made it obvious that I have a crush on (y/n). I mean she is amazing and open minded so different from the other girls here. But she is older more mature she'd never want someone like me. Especially with the way I look now, she take one look at my body and think i'm a monster and don't get me started about my ... mmmmmmm... as other people have called it my "Moby Dick" and other wierd names that I wonder if you have so much time to talk about my body then you have enough time to try and pass one of your Damn classes.

"hehehe, But Dip don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better and you didn't hear it from me, but (y/n) thinks your pretty cool too."

"She does!" I didn't realize how red I was till Wendy told me, which made it worse

" Yeah it's fine,honestly I would rather she get with you instead of the guys she gotten with before. Especially him."

"Hmmm who are you talking about?"

"sigh, His name is J.D he was such a dick. I never want to see (y/n) with someone like that ever again"

"What did he do?"

"Shit,I love to tell you but I have to head back to meet my family. If you want find the right moment and I'm pretty sure (y/n) tell you. But I gotta jet see ya."

After that I made sure really quick that I had all of (y/n) stuff and waved goodbye to Wendy. I wonder what J.D did to (y/n) that was so bad?


	4. Hang out!

watch?v=4EVOFHvixY8&t=32s (song I was listening to while writing this)

Dipper P.O.V

I walked back in to see Mabel and (y/n) sitting in the living room talking and laughing. Seeing you smile like that made Dipper really want to know what JD did to you. But he knew one thing he would never do is hurt you the way he did. I walked upstairs to drop (y/n) bags off in my room. Mabel already blew up the inflatable mattress, now all I had to do was Grab my stuff and stay in the guest room with Zoos, which I don't mind. As I was grabbing my things I heard something behind me, when I looked back I saw it was (y/n)

Back to your P.O.V

I walked in to see Dipper grabbing his stuff, I felt bad since this is his room and because of me being here I'm basically kicking him out.

"Sorry that you have to move out of your room for the next three weeks."

"Nah its cool I don't mind" He said as he smiled at me

"Hey just so you know just cause I'm here having fun with Mabel doesn't mean I don't want to hang out with you also. Since I'm gonna be here a while we should hang out do something fun go find out more of the dark mystery's that are in Gravity Falls together just you and me. How does that sound?" I realized what I had just said that moment and started blushing I wanted to take back what I had said and just shorten it to something cool and simple. When I looked up I noticed Dipper was blushing too.

"Yeah! Lets do that I think it will be really cool hanging out with you and going on an adventure. Just the two of us." I noticed his pupil dilate and he was red as can be,But so was I.

After he said that I couldn't help myself and started laughing and not a second later he joined in too. After a couple minutes we calmed ourselves down and regained our composure. We stared at each other for a minute before Dipper broke the silence.

"So I know this Saturday Mabel is hanging out with Grenda, Candy and Pacifica to find a dress for this gala or something Marius invited them to wanna hang out then?"

"Yeah, that would be great."


	5. Him!

/vantagenoise/hapiness-deluxe (song I was listening to when writing)

Dipper P.O.V

The days finally here! I'm so nervous, oh man what if (y/n) thinks i'm annoying and uncool and decides she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. What if Mabel invites her to go with them to the Gala and she decides to bail on me... ahhhhhhhhh i'm freaking out. What didn't help to was that Mabel walked in on me an saw me having a nervous breakdown.

"Dipper are you ok?"

" Me...Oh yeah i'm fine don't worry about me hehehe"

"Hmmmmmmm I don't believe you"

"Seriously Mabel I'm fine"

"Don't worry bro, you will be fine. Wendy texted me what she told you and I guarantee (y/n) wont bail on you"

Dammit Wendy now I won't hear the end of it, But she told me not to worry so I guess I will be ok. I hope!

"Anyway I gotta go Candy just texted me their outside so see ya and have a blast with (y/n). I'm sure something amazing will happen while i'm away and oh I almost forgot Soos and Melody are going away on vacation for a bit. Sooooooo it will just be the two of you alone together."

There was a long pause and then at that point I couldn't help but start sweating profusely.

"Well have fun Dipper"

Mabel then skipped out the room humming

No No No NOOOOOOO this can't be happening, I mean sure I am excited about this but at the same time I am not what if I do something really dumb or what if she get bored of me. Ughhhhhh all these thoughts keep coming back, but Wendy and Mabel said she is into me and im into her so it should work out right right. OK I need to calm down I only have less then ten minutes till (y/n) comes up to let me know she is ready to go.

 **...**

Your P.O.V

I went upstairs to let dipper know I was ready to go. We decided to go to town and watch a movie, get some ice cream and explore the woods. He wanted to show me some of the freaky stuff he had seen when he was here a while back. When I went to knock on his door I realized it was open and saw he was pacing back and forth in his room. He looked kinda nervous about something. So I went up behind him and tapped him on his back.

"Hey Dipper are you ok?"

" Ahhhhh shit (y/n) you scared me."

"Ahh sorry about that. I thought you heard me come up the stairs."

"It's ok and sorry I was lost in thought. But since your here I assume your ready to head out."

He gave me this adorable yet melt worthy crooked grin. I felt my legs turn to jelly, but then I felt this tinge of pain in my stomach and remember some stuff about my ex. He used to give me that same smile and made me feel the same way every time. But Dipper is nothing like him, he's different from him. He's charming,funny,intelligent and sweet, my ex was sexy,sly,manipulative and was basically just a snake. But I need to forget about him, What's important right now is me having an awesome time with Dipper.

 **...**

After the movie was over we went over to the local Ice cream shop talking about how awesome the movie was. When we got inside we were greeted by a preppy teen. She showed us to our table and as we sat down I noticed that she couldn't stop staring at Dipper. Was she checking him out?

" Hi welcome to Gravity Fall's Malt shop I will be your waitress Molly. So if you need anything let me know."

It felt like she was saying it just to Dipper since she couldn't stop staring at him and by the way he looked he was not having it. She made him feel kinda of uncomfortable.

"Thank you Molly we will let you know when we are ready."

"Alright sugar take your time"

Take your time my ass, as if I wasn't here well then time to really mess with her. I know me and Dipper aren't going out or anything, but I don't know why I feel the need to be jealous. So as she was about to turn to walk towards the counter, I put my hand on top of his hand and said

" I'm having a lot of fun Dipper thanks."

The look on her face priceless, but I made it obvious to her that he was off limits. Not that I own him or anything i mean we aren't a couple or anything special, but at the same time I don't want to lose him to somebody else. I didn't realize how funny Dipper looked too his mouth was slightly open as if trying to say thank you or something, his eyes wide open and he was bright red and sweating just a tad bit. Was he nervous?

" a..a..aaa me too, I am really glad we finally get to hang out like this. I'm having a really good time."

And there it was that perfect smile of his that could make any girl fall for him.

We finally decided to a (ice cream sundae of your choice) Deluxe, which is like a couple sundae. When it got to the table it was huge and look delicious. we started to dig in and omg it was amazing. Dipper look so cute eating, he just look so happy like a little kid in a candy store. I didn't realize he was staring at me until he leaned over and said

"you got ice cream on your face"

"Huh... where? omg how embarrassing."

"haha its fine here let me get."

He wiped the ice cream delicately off my face with his thumb.I started blushing like crazy I couldn't believe he just did that.

 **...**

We eventually got back towards the mystery shack,Dipper ran in to get some stuff we needed to explore the woods. The sun was already setting and it was getting dark. I couldn't believe how fast this day was going, I honestly don't want it to end. He came out with everything he needed and he guided me through the woods.

" Hey wanna see something cool (y/n)?"

"Sure!"

"OK i need you to close your eyes."

"hehe ok." I closed my eyes and felt Dipper giving me his hand, even though all I really did was hold finger. He guided you through the forest lifting you over some rocks and logs till he said

" Ok open"

You open your eyes to see this huge glowing diamond. It was gorgeous you wanted to go touch it till Dipper pulled you back

"no don't touch it though."

"But why?"

" Shhhh watch"

"We see a deer stroll by and go near it, one of the rays of lights flashed on it and the deer shrunk it was so tiny, but then we saw a butterfly near it also on the other side and it became massive. It was insane, I couldn't believe what I just saw .

" Is this the reason why your so big?" he looked at me for a moment and then started laughing

"Hahahahaha no no, that's not the reason. I honestly don't know why I grew this big, granted I was getting taller and I did work out a bit. But doctors are still puzzled by my extreme height and muscle growth. Some say its an over active Pituitary gland and some say it that mixed with Muscle hypertrophy. They cant really pinpoint what it could be."

"Oh that make a lot more sense, then Mabel telling me radiation or you drank some type of mad scientist monster concoction."

"ughhh Mabel would tell people that."

"haha its fine though, it kinda funny when you think about it."

" yeah I guess your right."

We laughed for a few moments and just kinda stared at each other till Dipper broke the silence

"Sooo wanna head back to the Mystery shack and drink on the roof?"

" Sure that sounds like fun."

"Awesome, come lets get out of here. Its getting pretty late anyway to be out here. Maybe we can come back in the morning or something."

" Yeah, that would be fun."

 **...**

We get our selves comfortable and Dipper grabs you a drink and tosses it to you

" Hope you like "

"An excellent choice sir. I'll have you know I love . "

" Really same here, well obviously."

We gazed up at the sky and just stared at the stars, the night air was cool and crisp and the full moon was just so beautiful out here. I took a sip of my drink and noticed Dipper was rubbing the can with his thumb, he looked a little anxious as if he wanted to say something but was to scared too.

" Hey Dipper you ok?"

"Huh! Yeah I'm fine it's just.."  
"Just what?"

"I wanted to ask you about something"

"Ok shoot"

"What ..was .. no never mind its stupid and I don't wanna ruin the moment"

" Dipper nothing can ruin this moment. Just ask me ,you don't have to be afraid."

"OK then, I wanna know... what was JD like? I mean how was he to you?"

I couldn't believe it why would Dipper wanna know about JD, Did Wendy say something? I mean I can refuse to talk about it, but the look in his eyes he looks sad and concerned. It definitely means Wendy told him something.

" Well hope there is more in that cooler because this is going to be somewhat of a long story."


	6. Him 2

/watch?v=-Nd3OLxzgi0 (song I was listening to while writing this)

 **Three years ago at local GF collage**

 **Readers p.o.v**

{Ughhhh when is Wendys class gonna be over i'm exhausted.)

It is already 2:00pm and I have been sitting in the library for about 2 hours already and I was finally ready to just leave until he walked by. Tall, lean, beautiful black hair that was medium length and gorgeous green eyes. I could'nt help but stare at him, he was so gorgeous and then I noticed he started walking towards me and says.

"Hey"

"Oh.. ughhh... hey"

"Can I help you with anything?"

"What would make you say that?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice you staring at me with your mouth wide open."

(Oh crap he saw me, damn ummmmmm come on (y/n) think of something)

"Oh I was? Sorry about that." (You idiot)

"Hahahahah It's ok. My name Is Jayce, but most of my friends just call me JD."

" Im Y/n, nice to meet you JD"

"Nice to meet you too Y/N"

"So what's a guy like you doing in a boring place like this? Hehe"

(I am such an idiot what kind of a question is that. Why the fuck else would he be here."

" Not much just looking around,exploring the its my first day here, I transferred here from a art college in NY."

(woah he came really far to come here why though. I need to know"

"If you don't mind me asking, why come all the way here? I mean I hear NY is amazing."

"My parents tend to have jobs that require them to travel a lot. So I just go along for the ride, NY was the only place where I was able to stay long enough to actually make friends. But here I am in a new place same as always."

He said it with a smile on his face,but I can feel he was hurt and missed his friends. But I will change that.

"Hey how about tomorrow after were done with classes I take on a tour of Gravity Falls, you know show some of the hangout spots?"

"Hmmmm, you know what that sounds pretty dope actually! I'm down for it." He said smiling, wow his smile was gorgeous, he had to melt worth crooked grin, it was sexy yet charming.

We ended up talking for a while till Wendy finally came.

"Hey y/n sorry I took so long, the professor would not shut up and..."

She noticed I was talking to JD and a small smirk went on her face

"Well I see there was no need for me to rush over here when you have a gorgeous man to talk too." she said giggling

"WENDY!"

"It's ok Y/N, My name is Jayce Davenport, It's nice to meet you Wendy."

(I honestly never knew that just be meeting JD that my life would take a turn for the worst. A dark fast spiraling roller coaster that I would never be able to get off of.)

A couple of weeks had passed. Me and JD were hitting it off pretty well, we meshed its was as if we were two puzzle pieces waiting to be connected to each. I know that sounds so dumb, but i'm truly and deeply falling for JD. We went into the local diner to chill, talk and grab a shake. When we got in we were greeted by Lazy Susan.

"Hi y/n how are you? Oooooo I see you bought a special friend with you too."

"Susan!" I was blushing so hard right now but JD was laughing and didn't seem fazed at all.

"I'm JD it's nice to meet you Susan."

"Oh and so polite too. You guys can go at the booth over there I will with you both in a moment."

"Ok thanks Susan"

We sat down and talk about random stuff for a bit till Susan came back we ended up ordering two chocolate shake and chili cheese fries. I ended up trying to bring up the topic of why he moved again to see if he tell me more. I mean I tell him everything and it only feels like for him I only know whats on the surface.

" Hey JD there something I have been wanting to know?"

"Hmm? What is it?" He looked at me little confused and yet knew exactly what I was going to ask him at the same time.

"I wanted to know what your parents do? and why it requires them to move so much? and what was your favorite place that you lived in? and.."

" Woah woah y/n one question at a time. Hahaha" He laughed at me finding it cute yet funny to see how curious I was about him.

"Ok so first off my Dad is a construction worker/demolition and my mom is an interior designer, she also helps my dad with the blueprints at the construction sites. So where ever they are called to be that's where we go. Whither its California or South Dakota. So When we were in NY they had about three or so projects for them lined up so we ended up living in NY for about six to seven years. I was actually really happy to finally settle down for once and not worry about having to get two weeks or months later waking up at three Am to pack my crap up to move on to the next place. I honestly really like NY! It was fun, cool and let me express my self creatively without being judged. It was nice, but I always felt like I was missing something when I was there."

"What was it you felt you were missing?"

"I honestly never met anyone to share my feeling or best moments with. You know.." He leant over slightly and looked me directly in the eye and said in a low sexy husk voice

"Intimately."

I turned into the deepest shade of red possible. I could not believe what he had told me, I was so shocked I didn't know what to say back.

"Until now, I finally met someone who wants to know more about me and doesn't care whither or not i'm rich or how good I am in bed hahahah. The three friends I had back home where great but the girls who asked me out weren't as amazing as you are."

"You think i'm amazing?" I couldn't help but smile and blush a bit, his words were so pure and genuine. It made my heart skip a beat.

"You are incredible y/n. I have never met a girl like you before. Which is why I wanted to know if... ummm?"

"JD what is it?" As soon as he was about to answer Susan came with our food and drinks.

"Here you go you two love birds. Ha Ha."

"Thank you very much Susan." JD had answered before I could tell her we weren't dating, but he didn't tell her were not dating why? HUH! could it be that... Oh My God! I had to find out what he was gonna ask me. Thankfully Susan walked away.

"So what was it you were gonna tell me JD?"

"Huh oh right. I wanted to if well" He grabbed my hand and started to rub circles on my thumb and look me directly in the eyes.

"If you would be my girlfriend?"

I was stunned I knew it, but I didn't expect him to ask me here. I was so excited I almost jumped up and screamed.

"Oh my god JD i..i..i don't know what to say."

"Will you say yes?"

"Of course I will. I am so happy right now." I had the biggest cheesiest smile on my face. That moment he leaned over across the table and kissed me right there in the middle of the diner and everyone saw and started clapping a cheering. I guess that's the plus of living in a small town everyone knows you and will cheer for you when something good happens hahaha.

(I honestly was so happy that day. I thought wow something finally good started happening to me. But what I didn't realize was that was just the beginning of the hell bent crazy roller coaster I had put myself on. What was worse was that I wouldn't be able to get off of it anytime soon.)


	7. Him 3

watch?v=6JvE7N3BTCs and /watch?v=CZMGVLar3pc&list=PLG26uDBrE1yiH2cRaKBEbV3giZC3AaYuv&index=4 (song's I was listening to while writing this)

Three months had passed by now since me a JD started dating. We were so happy together, we looked like the perfect couple. He treated me like a queen and protected me like no tomorrow. Especially one night specifically where I had to stay at school late. I had finally gotten out of my mythology class which unfortunately ended at seven at night I started walking over to the art building to meet up with him, but of course things took a turn for the worst.

" Hey cutie~ where are you headed off to so late? Are you lost?" I turned around to noticed to guys were following me both were huge and built probably part of the college football team or rugby team.

"No im not lost! and i'm off to go see my boyfriend. So if you'll excuse me, I will be going now."

"Hey hey hey~ No need to rush sweetie. I mean your boyfriend can wait can't he?" When I got a better view of them I will admit they are both handsome, but nothing compared to JD. I honestly wanted to get away from them already. The art building was so close and yet so far.

"I'm really sorry but i'm just not interested in whatever you want from me!" I started to get angry and soon as I turned I felt someone grabbed my wrist and turn me around violently. The next thing I knew I felt my back hit against a brick wall. They had cornered me, I dropped all my stuff and tried to duck under them to escape but they pushed me back against the wall. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It freaked them out a bit so one of them covered my mouth with his hands and the other started to unzip my sweater and took it off me and threw on the floor he then proceed to take my shirt off. the other let go of my mouth for a bit and then immediately covered it again before I could scream. He then went behind me and grabbed both my hands and held the up above my head, while the other went and took off my skirt and then my bra.

"Damn shorty got a pair of sweet knockers." He licked him lips and started sucking and biting my nipples and I felt his hands slowly start trailing down to my under wear. I started to cry and wishing JD would come and rescue me but unfortunately this isn't a fairy tail. At that moment I started to feel my under wear fall slightly but then stopped. I opened my eyes to see JD had grabbed the guy's hand. He looked at me and saw me crying and shaking. He became infuriated and took the guys hand he was holding and bent his wrist back so hard he broke it. The guy was on the floor screaming in pain, JD then picked him up of the ground a bit and kneed him the abdomen. The guy's friend then finally let go of me and ran up behind JD to get a jump on him.

"JD LOOK OUT!"

JD turned around to see the guy ready to punch him, but what he didn't know was that JD was quicker. He ducked down to avoid the punch and then proceed to knee him as well in the abdomen to bring him down and then round house kick him and knocked him unconscious. The other one scared out of his mind was about to run away until JD grabbed him by the hair to hold him down. He looked over at me to see I had slumped down to ground cover my body shaking and crying. I was so scared. His eyes widened and his beautiful sweet perfect faced into an angry face, that moment I could have sworn he was possessed by a demon. He took the guy turned him around to face him and started to punch him in the face and continued over and over again and I looked in horror. The guy was unconscious already JD was about to kill him! As much as the guy deserved the beating, I didn't want anyone to die. I got up and ran over to JD and Grabbed his arm.

"JD stop please enough you going to kill him."

"SO WHAT HE DESERVES IT! THEY BOTH DO FOR MAKING YOU CRY!"He was yelling at this point, but then calmed down when he saw I was crying and shaking now because he scared me as well.

"Y/N i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you please forgive me." He let go of the guy and held my shaking body till I finally calmed down. He then went and gathered my clothes. He had given me his jacket to cover up my exposed body.

"Come you can get dressed in my car and then I can take you home." I nodded my head at him and we started walking towards his car. As soon as we got there I hopped in and started getting dressed while JD stood guard by my window, When I finished I tapped on the window to let him know I was done. He walked around over to the driver side and started his car. He look over at me and asked

"Are you ok? Did they do more to you then what I saw?"

"No,No i'm fine you caught them right on time. Thank you JD I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up."

"I would do anything for Y/N because I love you and I care about you."

He then lean over to the passenger side and kissed me. He then bit my lower lip softly which caused a small moan escape from my lips. He then slipped his tongue in my mouth and our kissed started to deepen. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat up a bit more and crawled over to his side and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer into him. After about a minute we pulled our lips apart to catch our breath.

"Hey y/n, my parents away this weekend. Do wanna come over my place tonight?"I could not believe he had asked me that,I know I should probably say no and go home especially after what happened to me. But I honestly wanted more of him. I wanted him to touch me more and to kiss me all over my body.

"Sure! why not"He smiled at with a sexy devilish grin. I crawled back over to my side of the front and put my seat belt on.

...

We finally reached his place and wow! his place was huge I could not believe it, Shit was basically a mansion. I walked inside still dragging my bottom jaw across the floor in amazement. He looked at me and started to laugh finding it hilarious as to how I was reacting to seeing his home for the first time.

"You ok over there?" I blushed realizing my mouth open the whole time.

"Yeah i'm fine just amazed at how big your house is. It's beautiful"

"Thanks, my parents would love to hear you say that hahaha. Come on my room is this way"

We walked upstairs, the hallway upstairs was long and dimly lit, it felt kinda spooky. I knew we had finally reached his room when I saw the black and grey paint splattered door. We walked inside, his room was huge as well. He had black walls with grey/silver furniture to match. He took off his boots and plopped himself on his bed. He had a really cool Japanese styled platform was perfect for a short girl like me, since I don't wanna look like an idiot trying to climb up onto a high bed. I took off my shoes and sat right next to him. He sat up and pulled me closer to him and he asked me

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah that would be nice." We ended up watching a couple good horror movies and had dinner together in his room while watching the original Dracula. When we finished he wanted to know if I wanted to see something more light hearted. I told him sure and we ended up watching together Pretty we reached the piano scene, I tried to get turned on a little, kinda wishing JD would touch me in that manner right here and right now. That moment I felt his go up my thigh, I jumped a little surprised by his actions.

"Oh sorry I got a little turned on and I don't know what came over me and on top of that you were almost raped tonight by those creeps and here I am touching you inappropriately and..and. i'm sorry"He hung his head slightly low with a sad pained expression. That moment I honestly did not care what happened to me before I wanted JD right here and right now.

"It's ok. I want you to touch me right now actually."He looked up at me shocked that I had said that, but then that heart melting crooked smile spread across his face.

He went on top of me and started to make out with me. He bit my lower lip like last time and just like last time I moaned letting him enter my mouth. I felt his hands unzip my hoodie and throw it on the floor. He then put his hands underneath my shirt and took it off. As he did that I also did that same reveling he had a collar bone tattoo of a caged bird. It was so beautifully detailed I ran my fingers over it and stared at it a bit.

" Do you think its weird my tattoo?"

"No I thinks it's beautiful." He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. He then continued taking my clothes of me and kissing my neck,I helped him take his pants and boxers off. He leaned over to reach in his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom and lube.

"Well aren't you prepared?"

"I gotta be, you never know when your gonna make sweet love to your beautiful girlfriend." I giggled at him thinking it was funny yet cute. After he prepped himself and me. He finally put his dick in me slowly. It hurt a lot, honestly movies make it look so nice and painless. I moaned in pain for a bit at first JD didn't notice and took it as signs of pleasure until I told him it hurt. He then slowed down a bit and changed our position by putting me on top of him, Holy crap that was so much better for some odd reason. I don't know why but it felt like JD knew what he was doing, especially for someone who has never been with some one intimately. But that thought disappeared when it started to feel so much better and he quickened his pace and bit down gently on my collar bone. I threw my head back in pleasure, and with every thrust he always hit my g-spot. He then put me down back on my back and started leaving new hickeys all over my body as if to mark his territory, to let others know nobody else could have me. He then started to eat me out while playing with my breast massaging them,making tantalizing circles around my nipples and pulling them. I was a hot mess moaning like crazy and crunching my toes up out of pleasure. He then pulled you back up onto his lap thrust into you gently three times and then started to quicken his pace and when he was reaching his climax finally he trusted into you one last time hitting your g-spot perfectly. As you scratched his back and he pulled your hair causing you to end up looking at the ceiling. You both moaned in unison one more time and then plopped on the bed. That was the most incredible moment of your life, you honestly wish that you could put that moment on repeat.

"That was incredible!"

"You felt so good, I wish that moment could never end."

"Me too." After I said that I curled up next to him and we cuddled. We ended up falling asleep. I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Wondering where he went, I looked over at his bed and saw a note.

~Morning babe I put some clothes for you in the bathroom. You can go take a shower by the time your done I will be done making breakfast for us.~

I smiled and ran off to go take a quick shower, but as soon as I got up I realized my hips kinda hurt a bit... ok not a bit a lot. But I didn't wanna worry JD. So I quietly crawled over to the bathroom and crawled into the tub. I took a quick bath which helped me a lot. The warm water soothing the pain in my hips and making the almost go away. I got out and was able to stand at least and walk a little better. I got dressed in some clothes JD had lent me they were big but looked cute on me. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see him cooking. I sat down at the island and watched him.

"Morning JD."

"Morning love~ how are you feeling this morning? Did you wake up with any pain?" I found it a bit odd that he would ask me that, I didn't want to tell him I was in immense pain for a bit, but I also didn't want to lie to him either.

"Just a little but I will be ok. Don't worry." I noticed he was smiling a little when I told him I was in pain just a little.

(At the time I took that smile at him being relived that I wasn't in immense pain, But what I was about to learn was what JD true intention were for me and what would be worse is that either I couldn't stop it or I would allow him because I was scared.. scared I wouldn't be able to find anyone else who would love me and protect me like him. If only I knew at that time... if only I knew...that wasn't what love really is and that isn't how you loved someone.)


	8. Him 4

watch?v=qCpWPIhLhOE&list=PLG26uDBrE1yiH2cRaKBEbV3giZC3AaYuv&index=5 (song I was listening to while writing this)

 **Two months later**

It's becoming harder and harder for me to cover up my bruises and hickey marks. It's gotten so bad that my mom thinks i'm purposely inflicting pain on myself because I love it. So I decided today I will talk to JD, just to let him know to just take it easy. I'm sure he will understand. I waited for JD outside of his art class, so we can walk to his car together. I see him walk out and we kiss each and have small chat till we get into his car and that's when I hit him with it.

"Hey JD, there something I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Hmm? What is it?"He looked at me from the corner of his eye, he was about to pull out of his spot until

"You have been rough with me and it's becoming hard for me to cover up the bruises and hickey marks and well I was just wondering if you can just take it easy with me. ok?" I was so relived to finally get that off my chest or at least I should have been until he turned his head and looked at me as if I had just broke up with him.

"What do you mean i'm being rough with you? I would never."

"What do you mean by your not rough? JD i'm covered in bruises and hickeys and I still have the scratches on my back from when we last had sex. Look JD I love you and all i'm asking you is to just please be gentle with me please."

(Honestly I shouldn't have pushed it,when he was playing dumb not understanding what I was saying. But I didn't know any better during that time, I was innocent and naive and yes I had been in past relationships before. But nothing like this.)

"Oh well excuse me princess, didn't realize how sensitive you were!" He then open his window and took out a cigarette,lit it and took a long slow inhale and exhale.

"JD that's really uncalled for. Please don't talk to me that way. All i'm asking you is to please just be more..." Before I could finish my sentence he did the unthinkable. It happened in the blink of an eye. All I hear is him sucking his teeth in annoyance and the searing burn of the cigarette touching my thigh. Right before I could scream he smashed his lips against mine to shut me up and threw the cigarette out the window. I started to cry from the pain.

"JD! What the hell was that for?" He looked at me so serious and just went to close his window and start driving.

"JD answer my question!"

"Y/N do you ever shut up?"I could not believe what he said to me at that moment I knew I had to go.

"You know what JD I think I will take the bus home and I think we need a break from each other since we seem to be up each other's asses." Then he looked at me with sad puppy eyes and said

"I'm sorry y/n I know I shouldn't have its, just... you were pissing me off."Then his face went cold and sinister

"And beside you can't leave me because you love me, were good together and honestly hehehe" He took a short pause and when we got to a red light he looked at me and said

"Your nothing without me! If it wasn't for me being there and protecting you so much. You would have either been rapped or killed. I love you so much and all I'm doing is showing you my affection so what if I mark up your body a little. You should be grateful it's me. your fucking boyfriend and not some random asshole from the streets. Now are we done with this conversation." I was in total shock at what happen, but he was right what would happen to me if he wasn't around, and he said he loves me, so maybe if I just avoid any sexual activity with him, I should be ok. The marks will go away soon... hopefully.

(I was such a fucking idiot for not just getting out and walking away. But at the time I truly thought JD loved me and that he was protecting me. If I were to have known that he was a fucking psycho and that it was either his way or the highway. I never would have gotten with him and my first time would not be with a abusive asshole. But again I really thought he loved me...sigh... boy was I wrong because after that moment it just got worst)

Ever since that moment in the car things have just gotten worse and worse. If I so much as say to be more gentle with me during sex, he goes faster and harder and laugh's at me and say's

"Awwww baby you know you like it!"

It sometimes just felt like I was being penetrated with sandpaper. It hurt and I hated it and yet I can't bring myself to leave him because what if I can't find anybody else or what if he hurts me again just bringing up that we need a break. I bought it up one more time after the car incident and he punched me in the face I ended up with a black and blue eye for two weeks I had to stay at his place which was worse because if my mom saw my eye forget it she would lose her shit and I can't tell Wendy what if he hurts her because of me. I just have to figure out how to get out of this relationship... somehow.


End file.
